Nobody KNows Fuijin Better Than Me
by Ceberus Fire 17
Summary: Raijin and Fuijin have always had a connection nobodoy else could share. But a meeting in the cafeteria will let Seifer see just what it's like in the minds of the twins. Better yet, Raijin helps him with the translation parts :D


Title: Nobody Knows Fuijin Better Than Me

Author: Cerebusfire17

Category: Romance/humor

Fuijin sat at the usual table, waiting for Seifer to show up with Raijin. The two were usually with her, but today, she decided to go alone, not telling anyone where she was going. They'd show up eventually. That wouldn't be until after they ran amok looking for her, of course. But it was good for her to get away once and a while. She hadn't been alone by herself for years, not since Seifer came around.

/Seifer…../ she thought to herself. Seifer was always causing trouble, never listening to orders, never obeying orders, never being where he was supposed to be….and yet, she found him completely adorable. He was completely her type. Arrogant, hard-headed, brash. But he cared, and he cared a lot. /Too much sometimes…./

Her coffee was brought to her by the cook who had the crush on her. He smiled as he walked away, only to receive a roll of a dark pink eye from the SeeD. She added her sugar and quickly took a sip, enjoying the taste of the hot drink. As she sat the cup back down, she couldn't help but stare at her reflection. /How long has it been? Three, four years since the accident./ she touched her eye patch, thinking of just what her eye looked like now, if she could open it. She hadn't bothered to look in the mirror since she lost her sight. Raijin always joked about it when Seifer wasn't around, but he only did it to make her laugh. She was so insecure about herself.

"There you are, ya know?!!"

/Dear god. They found me./

Fuijin stayed still as Raijin and Seifer approached, both panting from running all over bahamut knows where. "Where were you, Chick?" Seifer asked in an almost demanding manner.

"HERE." was all she said. /Waiting on you two bozos. What took you so long, really?/

"She was just waiting on us, ya know?" Raijin said, almost translating his sister's words. Seifer looked at him snidely and crossed his arms.

"What, you already knew she was hear or something?"

"Nah, ya know? That's just what she said, ya know?" Fuijin shook her head just before throwing her cup at her brother's head and missing. "HEY!! That wasn't nice, ya know?!"

/Hmm…..I never miss. At least he's learning to duck./ "IDIOT." she said, waving her right hand in a downward motion. She crossed her arms and looked to Seifer, but the leader of the Disciplinary Committee had already sat down and was trying to decide just what he wanted for lunch. Raijin sat down as well, a hand to his head as he tried to think. /I swear to god! You guys are so stupid./

"I don't know what to get, ya know? But I'm so hungry, ya know?" Raijin began rubbing his head violently in frustration, while Fuijin and Seifer started at him in confusion and embarrassment.

/……..why are you my brother?/ Fuijin thought. "WHY?"

"Hey!! Blame our mom for that, ya know?! Raijin spat in defense.

"How do you always know just what she's saying? I mean, all it usually is like one words or syllables. How does that work?" Seifer couldn't help but ask. It was something he could never understand between the two. Yes, they were twins, but at the same time, nobody could be that linked to another. Not like those two. He'd never been that close to anyone to know just what was about to come out of their mouth, at least not when it came to Fuijin. Raijin and Fuijin looked at each other for a moment, and both shrugged.

"No idea, ya know?"

"NEGATIVE."

"For real?!" Seifer replied in disbelief.

"We've been together so long, ya know? It just seems like that's how it's supposed to be, ya know?" Raijin explained.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fuijin said with a slight nod.

"Damn……" Seifer trailed off from the conversation and started to think. Fuijin knew exactly what it was he was thinking about, too. Edea. His "sorceress" that he served so well. He only did it when he felt as if he were the only one in the world who was completely alone, and it soothed him, comforted him. And she hated him for it. It was the one time that he abandoned his Disciplinary Committee to be with some whore (as Fuijin liked to think of her) he knew nothing about. He just left everything! He left his friends. He left her. And it turns out she was using him, trying to get him against his friends, and worse she was already married!! Typical whore tendencies. /....whore./

"**UNFAIR!!**" She didn't mean to say that out loud. Both Raijin and Seifer stared at her with curiosity; Seifer wasn't sure just what she meant, but Raijin knew exactly what she meant.

"You still jealous about that, ya know? I figured you'd be over all that shit, ya know?" Seifer stared at the two with confusion.

"What?"

"The whole Edea thing, ya know?" Raijin explained without thinking twice that Fuijin wouldn't fuck him up for it. "She's still mad about that, ya know?" Soon after, the Zan was pressed against Raijin's neck after he was knocked onto the ground. Fuijin had this crazy look in her eye. Not the one where she scared most of the student body, but the one that scared the entire continent.

"SUICIDAL?!" She asked in her most calm of voices, with a now even more crazy smile on her face.

"…..Ya know???" was all Raijin could get out with his last hint of breath. Seifer stared at the two, wondering.

"You were jealous?"

Fuijin's face went back to it's stoic portrayal, and she looked back at Seifer. She couldn't say "Yes, actually I was and you were an asshole for doing it," but that wouldn't be Fuijin. Fuijin was like Chuck Norris: The shit, and that was it. She stared at the blond for the longest time, before standing up from her brother and walking away. Raijin got back to his seat and smiled at Seifer.

"See, I told you, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Seifer said while handing a twenty to Raijin. "I still don't know. Wouldn't be kinda weird?"

"Nah, ya know? Like I told ya earlier, nobody knows Fuijin better than me, ya know?" Seifer snickered at his friend just before running after the one **real** girl of his dreams.......before she looked for Zell and decided to fuck him up again.


End file.
